New Directions (Episode)
New Directions is the thirteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundred and first episode overall. It is the second part of the show's hundredth episode. The first part of the episode aired on March 18, 2014, while this part aired on March 25, 2014. The alumni and current students say their last goodbyes to the Glee Club. Holly and April remain determined to save the New Directions, but meet fierce resistance from Sue. Meanwhile, the seniors prepare for graduation, although Tina is still unsure of her direction in the world. With Kurt and Mercedes' help, Rachel and Santana mend old differences, while both Puck and Quinn and Brittany and Santana prepare for new lives with each other. Will struggles to bid farewell to the club he loves. The episode was written and directed by Brad Falchuk. Plot Songs *'‡' denotes a song that was cut from the episode entirely. *Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes is an album accompanying the music from 100 and this episode, as a celebration of the show's special milestone. The album was released March 25, 2014. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes Guest Stars *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Bob Glouberman as the Mitzvah University president Trivia *This episode was watched by 2.84 million viewers and received a 1.1 rating. Source *This episode features the sixth performance of Don't Stop Believin'. However, it was the fourth version to be released. **In every released version, Rachel has a solo. *This episode marks Tina's hundredth appearance. *While Total Eclipse of the Heart was cut entirely from the episode, it was still featured on Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes. *This the only episode that April Rhodes appears in where she doesn't sing a duet with Will Schuester. Cultural references *''Chums'' is a parody of Friends. Gallery 522462_10152246718407238_1921064917_n.jpg Cutie_cat.jpg Mr Kurt Roper.jpg tumblr_n059e0Tn3i1r4ezfzo1_500.png Foam party.jpg tumblr_n07h2qePiM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Dianna and,Lea 101.jpg Tumblr n08im009uF1qa5kdco1 500.jpg Tumblr n0jvg49tDC1spyngdo1 1280.jpg 80's lea.jpg Tumblr n08jk1ZmZe1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Good guy.jpg tumblr_n08kvpFGPf1ql1znmo1_500.jpg 1779865_421596387943543_933815648_n (1).jpg tumblr_n08o4xRZt61r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0927mtFuq1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n08tmdw0Kf1r4ezfzo1_5001.jpg tumblr_n095ck5h7R1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n095eeCFtt1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg BfSh2-zCYAA33zl.jpg Spandexter.jpg tumblr_n0ac3qHjKE1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0ajcz2Mnt1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Sleeping beauty.jpg BfYqIPNIcAANkwJ.jpg BfYwwhMIIAE0how.jpg BfYw15PIYAE6hOf.jpg BfYsubRIMAAV RY.jpg BfYs1PWIAAAmhIG.jpg The office.jpg Morning view.jpg arch.jpg View 2.jpg view.jpg sun rise.jpg Einstein.jpg D65e3d028d4b11e3b49312f74d13d754 8.jpg tumblr_n0fldtlH6C1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg No filter.jpg BfsVMufCYAAb6Wv.jpg tumblr_n0j9ayvIb71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Graduation colors.jpg tumblr_n0jp1gnN6X1rojy6eo1_500.png Start together end together.jpg d7e08a348f4111e3a8f3123daafffadd_8.jpg tumblr_n0l8qtKSQV1qiicbko1_500.jpg tumblr_n0l9oiZeVu1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0lb0zRdDD1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lbajy1NU1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lby8IqCW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lc27Itvw1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0ldflCPMf1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0lftnypdB1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lju6fSST1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Dapper graduation.jpg 050915aa8f8b11e3a8dd0a10f4513c60_6.jpg Bf2zF1LCMAAAZ7I.jpg Bf2ls8ZCIAEOpT0.jpg Bawling 2.jpg Handsome x.jpg Alex x.jpg Tumblr n0p8box0c71r4gxc3o1 500.jpg GLEECASTNTY.jpg tumblr_n0hq5iWPDb1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0ljgzYUfz1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg ny cheescake.jpg tumblr_n0q76m3u3L1qch1opo1_500.jpg Tumblr n0syf4CElr1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_n10i0bFTp51r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr_n10q6wGBqm1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n1jvxq16Nk1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n1kozmRlaB1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg BioawLYIMAAkETc.jpg 100DSB5.gif 100DSB4.gif 100DSB3.gif 100DSB2.gif Tumblr n2e3f5mSwn1rw0w0wo1 500.jpg Image don't stop believin'.jpg Tumblr n2lih1IilX1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lih1IilX1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lih1IilX1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lih1IilX1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg tumblr_n2lis5RcfW1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2lifcnGkY1qg25zco9_1280.jpg Tumblr n2lifcnGkY1qg25zco7 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lim5YOgr1qe476yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lim5YOgr1qe476yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lirfaYsN1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lx6araBM1s57bimo1 1280.jpg HQ001~73.jpg BjDshVKCcAAf33h.jpg legs, legs, legs, legs.jpg pezberry laugh.jpg tumblr n2t6yuG6af1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr n2t6yhD8j91r4gxc3o1 500.jpg tumblr n2t6yan4kR1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg tumblr n2t6yan4kR1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr n2t718aQvS1qe476yo3 500.jpg tumblr n2t718aQvS1qe476yo1 1280.jpg blamtina101.gif blina101.gif kurtcedes101.gif newbies101.gif suebecky101.gif willsam101.gif Tumblr n2t7f4AQYB1tszyjbo1 1280.jpg tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o3 500.gif tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o1 500.gif tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o2 500.gif tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o5 500.gif tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o4 500.gif Tumblr n2owk2NZB41ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Tina Cohen-Graduation.jpg om-Glee.png New-Directions-Brittana-cuddles.gif New-Directions-Holly-whut.gif New-Directions-Hopril-Rholliday.gif New-Directions-SueHolly.gif New-Directions-Wapril-High5.gif tumblr_n2wh135Xkg1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg quick wuick twerk kurt.gif quick wuick kiss.gif What the hell no.gif Quickkiss100.gif Quickkiss2.gif Go away shush leave me alone kissing yum bye so long wave off ignore ignoring busy.gif Tumblr n2yj4dZ3Cd1sg9z6fo5 250.gif Tumblr n2yj4dZ3Cd1sg9z6fo2 250.gif Tumblr n2yj4dZ3Cd1sg9z6fo1 250.gif Clap bounce dance yeah smile happy woohoo klaine.gif Tumblr n2yj4dZ3Cd1sg9z6fo6 250.gif Kiss kissy quick.gif Tumblr n2yhln8M1f1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n2yhln8M1f1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Go away leave bye shoo hands off damn betch.gif Tumblr n2yhyrzqFM1t3cqy7o2 r5 500.gif Tumblr n2yhyrzqFM1t3cqy7o1 r3 500.gif Tumblr n2yieojTKe1r1tkjgo4 250.gif Tumblr n2yieojTKe1r1tkjgo3 250.gif Tumblr n2yieojTKe1r1tkjgo2 250.gif BjhG5TWIMAEdRf7.jpg Tumblr n2yieojTKe1r1tkjgo1 250.gif Party all the time 2.gif Party all the time 1.gif Snix smile.gif Snix huh what.gif Snix confused.gif Snix whatever.gif Tumblr n2ygh5aKck1rl53x2o1 500.gif Tumblr n2yho8dGEZ1s57bimo1 500.gif ND_Still_PATT.jpg Mercedes drumming.gif Article-2588524-1C8B345800000578-530 634x628.jpg This happens.jpg foam darren blaine wet hot.gif dance party woohoo yes amazing freaking great.gif Faberry kurt party all the time dance.gif Faberry party all the time dance.gif Blaine party all the time mike bike chanderson.gif Blaine anderson dancing party all the time.gif Blaine anderson flailing dancing party all the time.gif Blaine party all the timeholly mike wil.gif Blaine party all the timeholly mike.gif Kurt dance party al the time.gif Blaine dance party al the time.gif 9188cf20b47511e3b19d12b91ad31f42 8.jpg Tumblr_n30ok4kqnT1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n30p692Cxb1so2fe8o1_500tina.jpg tumblr_n30pkcsLhk1r4yd7no1_250llm.gif tumblr_n30pkcsLhk1r4yd7no4_250llm2.gif tumblr_n30qxyfymo1ts2dw1o1_500b.png tumblr_n30r6lKQFh1rzuk6no1_500br1.gif tumblr_n30r6lKQFh1rzuk6no2_500br2.gif tumblr_n30r6lKQFh1rzuk6no3_500br3.gif tumblr_n30rfzxMW61r2zhrbo2_500.gif tumblr_n30rodiLpC1qdnpeio1_250kl1.gif tumblr_n30rodiLpC1qdnpeio2_250kl2.gif tumblr_n30sogtiDT1rt5ctno1_250will.gif tumblr_n30sogtiDT1rt5ctno2_250will1.gif tumblr_n30sk05OTO1ruu897o1_250A.gif tumblr_n30sk05OTO1ruu897o2_250A2.gif tumblr_n30sk05OTO1ruu897o3_250A3.gif tumblr_n30sk05OTO1ruu897o7_250A5.gif tumblr_n30sk05OTO1ruu897o5_250A6.gif tumblr_n30sk05OTO1ruu897o8_250A8.gif tumblr_n30sicbla91qfmk40o1_250CH.gif tumblr_n30rncYv5x1rt5ctno2_250q.gif tumblr_n30rncYv5x1rt5ctno1_250q2.gif Blaine anderson hello chums.jpg quinn kurt blaine klaine kuinn quaine.gif tumblr_n30sicbla91qfmk40o3_250CH3.gif tumblr_n30sicbla91qfmk40o2_250CH4.gif tumblr_n30t8e4KTM1qfmk40o1_250 TIKE.gif tumblr_n30ti8razH1ruu897o1_250 TIKE1.gif Tumblr n30ti8razH1ruu897o2 250 TIKE2.gif Dsbs5.gif Justgivemeareason.gif Loserlikemes5.gif Partyallthetime patt.gif Iamchanging.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30vcykH821sczt3wo2 500.gif Tumblr n30vcykH821sczt3wo1 500.gif Tumblr n30p5tHG9A1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n30usb04yy1qcmn7oo7 250.gif Tumblr n30usb04yy1qcmn7oo8 250.gif Tumblr n30usb04yy1qcmn7oo6 250.gif Tumblr n30usb04yy1qcmn7oo5 250.gif Tumblr n30usb04yy1qcmn7oo3 250.gif Tumblr n30usb04yy1qcmn7oo4 250.gif Tumblr n30usb04yy1qcmn7oo2 250.gif Tumblr n30usb04yy1qcmn7oo1 250.gif Quinn party all the time.gif Tumblr n30bkwHueJ1s3qo24o7 250.gif Tumblr n30bkwHueJ1s3qo24o8 250.gif Tumblr n30bkwHueJ1s3qo24o6 250.gif Tumblr n30bkwHueJ1s3qo24o5 250.gif Tumblr n30bkwHueJ1s3qo24o3 250.gif Tumblr n30bkwHueJ1s3qo24o4 250.gif Tumblr n30bkwHueJ1s3qo24o2 250.gif Tumblr n30bkwHueJ1s3qo24o1 250.gif Tumblr n30ts1e1GO1ra5gbxo1 500.gif Tumblr n30u98cq5B1rab3tyo1 500.gif Newbies new directions.jpg tumblr_n31nfyNkll1sczt3wo1_250GRAD.gif tumblr_n31nfyNkll1sczt3wo2_250 GRAD 2.gif tumblr_n31nfyNkll1sczt3wo3_500 GRAD 3.gif tumblr_n31mpaRbMu1qlpkoio1_250 SANT1.gif tumblr_n31mpaRbMu1qlpkoio2_250 SANT2.gif tumblr_n31mfoGTCz1sczt3wo2_250 KURT1.gif tumblr_n31mfoGTCz1sczt3wo1_250 KURT2.gif tumblr_n31lwvTg0z1ryj5t4o3_250 new1.gif Tumblr n31lu4G4yF1rz5l2go1 250 brittana1.gif Tumblr n31lu4G4yF1rz5l2go2 250 brittana2.gif Tumblr n31lu4G4yF1rz5l2go3 500 brittana 3.gif tumblr_n314hhQTMf1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n314hhQTMf1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n314hhQTMf1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n314hhQTMf1s57bimo4_250.gif Tumblr n30rodiLpC1qdnpeio2 250.gif Tumblr n30rodiLpC1qdnpeio1 250.gif tumblr_n30sfoQc7C1qg2judo2_250.gif tumblr_n30sfoQc7C1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_n30sfoQc7C1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n30sfoQc7C1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif LLM1.png LLM2.png LLM3.png LLM4.png LLM5.png LLM6.png LLM7.png LLM8.png Hummelberry11.png April.png Artiee1.png Chumps1.png Chumps2.png Chumps3.png DSB1.png DSB2.png DSB3.png DSB4.png DSB5.png DSB6.png DSB7.png Klainee3.png gradBritt.png Hopril1.png Hopril2.png JGMAR1.png JGMAR2.png Klainee1.png Klainee2.png ND1.png ND2.png Quick1.png Samm1.png Solly1.png Solly2.png Tinaa1.png Tinaa2.png Tinaa3.png Tinchel1.png tumblr_n30to6OAca1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n30to6OAca1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n30to6OAca1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n30to6OAca1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_n30to6OAca1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_n30to6OAca1s57bimo6_250.gif Tumblr n30u4hpUJv1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30u4hpUJv1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr_n30usizuLb1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_n30usizuLb1qaxxelo1_250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o9 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o8 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o7 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o4 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o5 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o1 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o3 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o2 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o10 250.gif tumblr_n30t8e4KTM1qfmk40o1_250.gif tumblr_n30t8e4KTM1qfmk40o2_250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo1 r1 250.gif tumblr_n30tib1DZX1qdnpeio1_250.gif tumblr_n30tib1DZX1qdnpeio2_250.gif Tumblr n30w5pWtnE1qcmn7oo8 250.gif Tumblr n30w5pWtnE1qcmn7oo7 250.gif Tumblr n30w5pWtnE1qcmn7oo6 250.gif Tumblr n30w5pWtnE1qcmn7oo5 250.gif Tumblr n30w5pWtnE1qcmn7oo4 250.gif Tumblr n30w5pWtnE1qcmn7oo3 250.gif Tumblr n30w5pWtnE1qcmn7oo2 250.gif Tumblr n30w5pWtnE1qcmn7oo1 250.gif tumblr_n30wihKMl31rrsol6o2_250.gif tumblr_n30wihKMl31rrsol6o3_250.gif tumblr_n30wihKMl31rrsol6o7_250.gif tumblr_n30wihKMl31rrsol6o1_250.gif tumblr_n30wihKMl31rrsol6o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n30wihKMl31rrsol6o6_250.gif tumblr_n30wihKMl31rrsol6o5_250.gif tumblr_n30wihKMl31rrsol6o4_250.gif Tumblr n3177s1Db01rrsol6o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3177s1Db01rrsol6o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3177s1Db01rrsol6o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3177s1Db01rrsol6o4 r1 250.gif tumblr_n31mfv2X8k1rl53x2o1_250.gif tumblr_n31mfv2X8k1rl53x2o4_250.gif tumblr_n31mfv2X8k1rl53x2o2_250.gif tumblr_n31mfv2X8k1rl53x2o3_250.gif New Directions Stills 2 (1).jpg New Directions Stills 2 (2).jpg New Directions Stills 2 (3).jpg New Directions Stills 2 (4).jpg tumblr_n30u0icJvz1qb6ikpo2_250.gif tumblr_n30u0icJvz1qb6ikpo5_250.gif tumblr_n30u0icJvz1qb6ikpo3_250.gif tumblr_n30u0icJvz1qb6ikpo4_250.gif tumblr_n30u0icJvz1qb6ikpo1_250.gif tumblr_n30u0icJvz1qb6ikpo6_250.gif Tumblr n30uprY3sD1s9dg7so5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30uprY3sD1s9dg7so3 250.gif Tumblr n30uprY3sD1s9dg7so2 250.gif Tumblr n30uprY3sD1s9dg7so6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30uprY3sD1s9dg7so1 r1 250.gif tumblr_n30uprY3sD1s9dg7so4_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Pages needing attention